Memory Loss
by Wishful Daydreamer
Summary: Sophomore into Junior. Right after the Crash scene. Main character Ana and Chris were madly in love but then Chris lost his memory in the crash. Julian from High School Story is a freshman in college now.


**IMPORTANT** ~~~~~ those marks in the story usually mean a time skip. It can range from a long time or short time.

Hospitals always gave me a bad feeling. The only good memory I had was when Rico was born. But after that when Vasquez passed away this place just… to put it mildly sucked.

After the crash I followed the ambulance to the hospital where I was currently sitting in the waiting room while they operated on Chris.

Everyone was here with me except Abby who was sitting in with Tyler. Thank goodness he's okay, just has a banged up leg. Doctors said he'll need to go to muscle therapy. But right now he was awake and talking. We didn't want to overwhelm him like the doctor ordered so he only had Abby with him. She kept coming in and checking up on us. Getting any updates but it was always the same.

We don't know yet.

I looked at my phone. A text from Chris' mom was popping up that she's really close. I had immediately called her when I parked. I didn't have Chris' fathers number but honestly I didn't know if I should call him. I'll leave that up to his mom.

We all just sat there in silence, even Becca. Zack did keep trying to make light conversation but I couldn't right now.

Then there was Zig sitting to my left and holding my hand. He grabbed it when I was starting to shake with worry. His presence helped me calm down. So did Kaitlyn who was resting her head on my right shoulder.

When the doctor came out we all stood up. Alert as ever.

"Family of Chris Powell?"

I stepped forward, "Not here yet but I'm his girlfriend."

He sadly shook his head, "I need next of kin."

And like the savior flashing in here was his mother followed by her daughter AJ.

"Where is he?!"

I looked at the doctor, "That's his mother."

He nodded and went to her.

"Ma'am."

At that she stood at attention. So did AJ who looked like she was crying the whole card ride.

"He's going to be fine. Mostly just bruised up. Could've been worse if he wasn't buckled in. What worried us was the concussion he suffered. If you could follow me ma'am"

We all made a move to follow but the doctor stopped us with this look. It wasn't a mean mugging look but it stopped all of us.

"Can just one join us?"

When the doctor nodded Chris' mom turned to me, "C'mon Ana. I know he'll want to see you as well."

It sucked that this was the first time I got to meet her face to face. We had spoken on the phone and I even faced time with her when either Chris did or AJ did when she stayed the night.

I silently followed her. When I saw Chris I wanted to run to him but it wasn't my place right now. Because AJ ran and jumped on him.

"Careful Alyson!"

Chris who thankfully was awake laughed, "Hey I'm injured here." When AJ finally settled he really took a look at her, "You've grown a lot."

I thought that was weird and I silently stayed behind his mom.

The doctor stepped forward, "Chris what's the date?"

Chris looked at him weird, "It's September 25, 2015. It's a Friday."

I shook my head not believing what I heard. That would make him a senior in High School.

I took a step back and the noise brought his attention to me.

"Sorry, I don't think I ever met you."

I started crying and AJ looked sad, "This is your girlfriend Chris."

His eyes widened in shock, "No Alyson you know I'm dating Shelby."

The tears kept flowing. Shelby and him broke up shortly after graduation and he was so torn up that he didn't want to date me freshman year in college.

His mom stepped forward, "sweetie that was years ago. You are currently a junior in college. You and Shelby broke up a while ago. You've been with Ana for years now since you started college."

There was just confusion on his face.

"With memory loss there is no telling if he will ever remember. He might remember a few things, everything, or maybe nothing at all." The doctor said.

His mom stepped closer to have a private conversation but I couldn't look away from Chris who was just staring at me. I stepped closer and closer till I was right next to him.

I didn't dare reach for him but AJ grabbed my hand.

"You'll love her. She's so nice and pretty."

Chris smiled down at her, "I can see the pretty part."

I blushed at his words which made him stare at me.

"Believe me she's nice! You'd guys let me spend the night during the summer and Ana would help me cook and she even helped me with my homework, and so much Chris!"

Chris started to look weary. I could tell this was too much to take in. He hadn't experienced the heartbreak yet.

"AJ I'm going to go out there," Pointing towards the doorway, "And let the others know."

She looked sad but nodded at me and I walked out. I made to the others who swarmed me when I reached them. I also noticed Abby in the mix.

"He doesn't remember college. He doesn't remember us." My words sounded wobbly even to my ears.

Kaitlyn grabbed me in a hug and everyone followed suit.

From the outside looking in you had a group that was full of love.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

Chris and I had signed for an apartment at the end of last year. Now I didn't know what to do. We couldn't afford it with just one of us.

"If you need help with the apartment I could move in."

I sighed and turned to Zig, "That's sweet of you."

Currently Chris had been at his moms house recuperating. I always got updates even though they hurt to hear.

His mom was telling me last time that Chris is wanting to come back but is looking at a dorm. I kindly told her it might be too late in the year to get one but if he wanted this apartment he could have it. I had a place to go if he did.

She said she'd talk to him about it.

"Have you spoken to him at all?" He asked as I poured him a cup of sweet tea.

I shrugged, "Sometime when I'm talking to AJ she'll thrust the phone in his hands and we say hi."

He looked like he wanted to say something but his phone went off.

"Sorry a text," When he read it he jerked up, "Dang I was going to meet the new team members."

He chugged his tea and started grabbing his jacket before he turned to me, "The thought of leaving you here."

I started to object.

"No wait. Why don't you join me? You're first article could be 'Meet the new Team' or something."

I shrugged, that did sound good.

"Okay let me get my things."

We made it to the football field where only one guy was waiting.

I missed everyone didn't I?" Zig asked as we reached him.

The guy with tan skin and short dark hair stood up.

"Yeah they couldn't wait any longer. But we met most of the team."

Zig nodded and reached his hand out, "I'm Zig and this is Ana."

"Nice to meet you I'm Julian."

I shook his hand next, "So what made you wait?"

He shrugged, "I didn't want Zig to show up and there be no one here."

Zig and I smiled, "That was nice of you."

He just smiled in response.

"I was hoping to do an article for the new team members but since it's just you maybe I can do one person a week. It'll give the readers more of a chance to know the players."

He smiled, "I'm flattered and I don't have class till one today."

Zig smiled, "Then it's settled. Is it okay Ana if I stick around? Then I can really meet him as well."

I smirked, "I should just make you read it when it comes out."

He playfully nudged me and I gestured for Julian to follow us.

"This way, we can do it at my apartment because I don't want to be bombarded."

I still had plenty of people walking up to me asking and talking about Chris. I didn't mind my friends because I was the only one who communicated with AJ and her mom but these strangers became to much.

"Oh about Chris?" Julian asked.

I nodded. It came to no surprise he knew. Chris was captain of the football team. His mom said he was excited about that and he had his position if he was up to it.

He most have noticed the silence, "Sorry to bring it up. We were told when we joined the team."

I smiled at him as I let them in, "No that's fine. It's not a secret."

When the door opened I was shocked to see Chris standing there.

"Sorry I told them my name down there and they let me in." He muttered at he saw me.

Next to him his mom looked up to see who he was talking to, "Oh Ana sorry! We stopped by for his schedule and I told him of this place he stay at if he wanted."

Chris shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours."

That stung a little because it was ours at a point in time. And we were happy about it being ours.

I shook my head, "Oh no if you want this apartment please take it. I already got other living arrangements if you did."

I started pushing the two boys behind me back outside, "Take a look and decide. I'll vacate the place."

Chris shot his hand out, "No I don't want to inconvenience you! Please stay."

We all walked in slowly, "Do you want tea?" I asked them.

Chris said please and his mom declined. I poured a cup for Julian as well and Zig refilled his own.

When I introduced Chris to the boys he was all smiles and polite. He casually asked if he had known them before the accident.

That's when Zig went into detail how they met and how much Chris did to get him into college.

That left me with Julian who was smiling at the story but he turned to give me his attention.

"Are you okay? We can do this later if you want."

I shook my head and jumped into this interview.

It wasn't long before I finished and by that time Chris and his mom left and Zig had to go to class.

"Well that was eventful." Julian chuckled.

I smiled, "Sorry about that."

"No it's good."

As we were about to say goodbye my stomach growled.

"Want to go eat? You can show me your favorite. I haven't really gone out much since I got here."

And that was how Julian became a friend.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

Chris ended up taking the apartment.

That left me with a lot of options.

Tyler & Abby – but they were going through the aftermath of the crash as well so I didn't want to oppose.

Kaitlyn – She lived with Annisa and was mostly busy on her music. I think concentrating would be hard there and so I put her on the backlist. And not enough room for me.

Zack- Just got his own place, I wouldn't fit.

Becca- was a pliable option because she moved in with Madison and they said they could share a room like the slumber party days so that I could use a room.

James- Same situation as Zack

In the end Julian saved me. When he heard of my situation from Zig, he immediately offered a room in his apartment. Him and a few others from high school signed a lease to make it cheaper on them compared to a dorm and at the last second one of his friends backed out leaving the rent a little more.

Me coming in apparently was a blessing Julian said when I accepted.

That was how I met a few others.

Ezra- Who liked to play guitar and seemed really cool.

Sakura & Nishan – The cute gaming couple. She had pink hair and was challenging me to every game she owned. He was sweet too.

Autumn – Into photography and was sweet and inviting. Turns out she broke up with the guy who backed out.

I knew it would almost feel like when I was a freshman but it was one of the better options. I didn't have to worry about being alone either. When I did I thought of Chris.

We saw each other a lot when I was moving out and he was moving in. Which is when he politely told me that right now in his love life he was coming to turns that him and Shelby weren't together anymore. AJ had even whispered to me that he reached out to Shelby to get a sense of what happened. She assured me though that Shelby was now engaged and was nice about responding to him. Offering her condolences to the situation.

And that really reminded me of Freshman year. Him heartbroken about Shelby.

But Chris coming back was a good thing. His playing was still great and he was getting in the groove of our friendship circle. Even though we weren't romantic I would say it's safe to say that we are friends. Time to time he'll call to just talk or when he finds something in the apartment that I left behind.

What was troubling was the new Cheerleader Ashley, she was showering Chris with attention and obvious flirting.

"She reminds me of Becca." Kaitlyn said and Zack agreed wholeheartedly.

"I resent that." Becca said from my right.

We won the football game so now there was an after party. Even though Becca insisted she was past all this we dragged her here.

"Chris did the same thing with me remember? It's just to get past the heartbreak but he'll realize you're the settle down girl."

"I think there was a compliment hidden in there." Zack joked.

Becca grumbled and downed her drink, "I'm getting a refill."

"Hey guys!" Zig ran up and we congratulated him.

Not far behind was Julian, "Hey roomie."

I chuckled, "Hey fancy seeing you here."

He looked like he was going to say more but some of the other players called him over.

"He likes you." Zack said and now it was Kaitlyns turn to agree with him.

I shook my head, "He's just nice to me. Very understanding about the whole Chris thing. And he really saved me letting me live with him and the others."

"Okay okay enough about him. You sure made it seem like you aren't into him." Sarcasm duly noted.

I smiled at them, "We all know what male specimen I want."

So naturally we turn to look at Chris.

To my horror Ashley is on his lap and we all got a front row seat to the kissing show.

My heart felt like it was breaking and I couldn't hear my friends calling my name. The way they said it distracted Chris who broke away and met my eyes. I know he must have seen the pain in them and he made a move to talk to me but I ran.

I ran out of there and didn't look back.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

Everyone was saying their goodbyes for Christmas break. Which left only me and Julian alone in the apartment.

His sister Hope really wanted to travel this year and Julian didn't want to so his parents and sister went without him.

I also think it was because I would be here. Yes I finally agree that I think he likes me. In fact I know he likes me, and I can say that I like him back. He has been there for me. He was the only one brave enough to tell me that it was confirmed just days later that Chris and Ashley are dating.

Since then I've been a terrible friend to Chris. He called and texted but I let them all go ignored. His tests mostly apologize and talk about how great of a friend I am. When I see him I avoid him like the plague.

It hurt not talking to him like I used to but I couldn't stand being next to him.

I felt Julian wrap his arms around me, "You okay?"

I nodded and turned my head upwards to him. He gave me a quick kiss.

"Want me to make us some hot chocolate?" I asked.

He grinned, "Of course."

We later cuddled on the couch with our cocoa.

"What's on our plans for Christmas?"

I smirked, "It's way too soon for us to be spending Christmas together."

I could feel his laugh shake my body, "As a couple yes since you want to take things slow but as friends we sure can and we sure will."

I snuggled closer and pressed my face into his chest, "You smell good."

"You just sniffed me you weirdo. Now I must pay it back!"

"Watch out for the cocoa!" I screamed.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

"How was your Christmas?" Abby and Tyler asked.

"Cleaning up Hot Chocolate from the carpet." I answered.

"Is that some kind of dirty hint of what you and Julian did? Because yes he is Hot Chocolate." Kaitlyn said from her spot.

"Oh I heard you two were something." James said next to me.

I nodded, "Yeah we are taking things slow right now. And no I was really cleaning because Julian spilled our drinks."

Just then the door opened and in walked Chris, Zack, and Zig.

"Hey guys welcome!" Tyler went up to get their coats.

"Thanks for inviting me," Chris said as he made his way over.

We made eye contact and honestly if I hadn't slowly moved onto Julian this would be extremely painful. But right now it was a little sting.

"Ana I-." He started but I cut him off.

"No it's on me. I shouldn't have ignored you. I'm happy that you're happy Chris." That sounded good.

His surprised face was priceless.

"How selfless of you Ana." Abby said.

"I try to be." I lifted up the cup in an honor of a toast.

"To all of our happiness."

Everyone echoed and we all had a great time. I caught up on everyone's Christmas and even asked Chris about his family.

"well you know AJ…"

I laughed because I sure did. And we talked like we used to. Friends. And that honestly maybe just what we stay as.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

"Oh goodness what is he doing!"

I looked and there was Chris on the field and he was supposed to throw the ball, apparently from Zigs yells we could hear.

Instead he ran with the ball but now left unprotected and we were cheering because man it looked like he was going to make it.

"He's about to be tackled!" Zack yelled.

Tackled is an understatement. Chris was slammed and it did not look pretty. The crowd gasped. I stood up and slowly was making my way down the bleachers onto the track.

"We need to give him room." Julian said as he ran to me.

We watched as the response team took him off the field. Ambulance on duty was there ready for the worst to happen.

But it felt like forever as we watched Chris just lay there. Not knowing if he was responsive or not.

"I'm following in my car. Any who want to join follow." James said, "Ana?" James looked at me.

"I'm coming!" Ashley jogged up to James, "Please let me come."

James nodded and looked at me still.

"I'll take her," Julian told him.

I thanked James and turned to Julian.

"Do you need to clear things up with coach first?"

"No I talked with Coach, we can go." Zig said jogging up to us.

Most of my friends had already left to the hospital so it was just us.

With Julian driving it left me and Zig in the back. That was when I remembered his mom!

This phone call wasn't pleasant as well and she told me that the hospital had already contacted her. She was on her way.

I spent the night there at the hospital much to a lot of people trying to get me out. But it wasn't until Julian came back and practically begged me to come home and clean up. To eat something other than hospital food.

I finally left the hospital.

 **SKIP~~~~~~~~~**

It was that afternoon as I left that Chris' mother called me.

"Ana please come here now."

I freaked out, tripping over getting my shoes on.

"What's going on? What happened?!"

"Oh sweetie," She cried out, "He remembers and he's asking for you."

 **Hope you enjoyed! This is a completed story and I didn't edit so sorry for all the mistakes. I don't usually write with all theses time skips. And I tried so hard for more spacing and stuff and without the word SKIP but the Doc Manager didn't accept them.**


End file.
